Wonders and Miracles
by fowl68
Summary: The High Judge had been hunting their people for years. His son was as prejudiced as he until he saw the blazing blue eyes that the blonde gypsy had pinned him with. Eventual SasuNaru AU
1. Chapter 1

Wonders and Miracles

_**Wonders and Miracles**_

**Disclaimer:** I still have yet to find the legal papers necessary for me to own Naruto. Darn.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back with another multi-chap! I was rewatching the Hunchback of Notre Dame and I couldn't let this idea go, so we'll see how this turns out.

-!-!-!-!

"_Wonderful things don't happen when we set aside our differences, but when we embrace them."-Anoymous_

-!-!-!-

The streets were filled with brightness this time of noon, light glinting off of the caravan's bright decorations and through the stained glass windows mounted high in the church walls. The scent of bread and fish wafted through the air so close to the river, and the high towers loomed over the rest of the city. This was his favorite time of day-everyone was in the streets and they were almost never too busy to notice their acrobatics.

He turned to his closest friend, a pretty pink-haired young woman dressed in skirts of varying greens and whites. Her emerald eyes followed him as he slipped the tight shirt over his head for the performance, his blonde hair getting caught on a button. She sighed and carefully untangled it, letting him finish pulling on the shirt, his vivid blue eyes sparking with confidence and excitement. He himself was dressed in orange and blue and he relaxed himself as he waited for his cue.

-?-?-?-?

The streets were a generally boring place, except possibly at night. That was when the city came truly alive, but these days, Sasuke couldn't find very much time to sneak out to see the night life, hence why he was wandering around in bright daylight. There were the normal stands and booths, but most of the roads were empty, and he noticed the shopkeepers' reluctant expressions, like they had somewhere else they wanted to be. Following the direction of their eyes, he found himself looking into the city's main square and there was a show going on.

A loud announcer with two red tattoos on his cheeks, dark unruly hair and the brown skin common to the gypsies that put on the shows was yelling to the crowd about death defying acts. With a grand sweeping motion, he swept his arm to point at a person walking out. The sunlight hurt from this young man's hair and even paled a bit in comparison. Eyes the color of the open ocean sparkled at the crowd as he leapt forward and flipped, landing gracefully on the tightrope on his hands. Grinning at the crowd, he shifted to only one hand and pulled a long rope of colorful handkerchiefs seemginly out of nowhere. The rope fell nearly to the ground below him and Sasuke followed it, seeing another gypsy, this one slightly paler than the other two, with outrageously colored pink hair who shook a tambourine and danced, catching men's' eyes.

With one hand, she took the rope and the acrobat on the rope got to his feet, the rope swaying precariously, although he didn't seem concerned, and swung her up to a platform above the tightrope, which flames flickered around, although the source was indiscernible. The crowd gasped at the height and danger, but the acrobat grinned again and leapt down and landing lightly on his feet, standing beside the announcer, pointing across the makeshift stage.

The floor was covered in coals, ones that were glowing red and just behind that was another young man, slightly shorter than the other with hair redder than the coals and the handkerchiefs with blue-green eyes shadowed eerily and a tattoo with love on his forehead. Barefooted, he walked, no shift in expression, across the coals. The crowd gasped as the girl dropped down, the redhead catching her without looking and walking the rest of the way, joining the other two and they all bowed before getting swept up in an enormous royal purple blanket, disappearing along with the stage. The crowd cheered, throwing coins, no one noticing the small dog running through and collecting them all.

-?-?-?-?

"Good job, Akamaru!" Kiba's larger than average canines showed through his grin as he petted his dog.

"We did all the work." The blonde huffed, pouting in his childish way.

"Chill, Naruto. At least we got some money." Sakura told him, seated cross-legged on a crate, loose pants underneath her skirt.

Naruto sighed and leaned back on his hands. "Fine fine. I'll drop it."

"You guys got a payoff?" Shikamaru asked, looking down from his spot in a niche in the wall.

Naruto scowled teasingly up at him. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

Shikamaru smirked lazily and tossed down a small bag. "You forget my incredible thieving skills, Naruto. I broke into his _Honor_, the High Judge's house." No one could deny the mocking tone when he said the title.

Naruto and Kiba whooped, along with Kankurou, who had just heard the news. The puppeteer sat by his brother. The Judge had been after gypsies like them for years. The Judge's career had been set back a few years ago when his son disappeared and his youngest, some kid named Sasame or something, had to start taking up the mantle of successor. They'd met the older brother a few times, Itachi was his name. The guy was pretty cool, willing to work and had told them all the weak points of the Judge's house. He traveled all over the country, stopping back in his hometown every now and then.

"I think this is a cause for celebration!" Sakura stated, a smile on her lips.

The boys all quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?"

"Yeah, but this is a huge payoff! And before the show, I saw this woman who was selling some bread and sausages cheap!"

"Probably for her dogs." Kankurou muttered.

"Hey!" Kiba protested while Naruto laughed again.

"You're just mad at those two dogs that chased you halfway down the city!" Naruto accused.

"What's your point?" Kankurou refused to meet the teen's eyes.

"Regardless," Sakura interrupted, knowing that this would escalate into an argument, "Naruto, go get the food."

Naruto mock-saluted her. "Sir yes ma'am."

Kiba's tattoos stretched with his grin at the slight flare in the girl's emerald eyes as Naruto took a small amount of the coins and set off down the street.


	2. Traitors and Differences

Wonders and Miracles

_**Wonders and Miracles**_

**Disclaimer:** I still have yet to find the legal papers necessary for me to own Naruto. Darn.

**Author's Note:** Just as a warning, this story's gonna have some religious stuff in here that might offend some people. If you wanna keep reading, go ahead, but don't blame me if you get offended. This is the warning.

-!-!-!-!

"_The hardest people to forget leave an image behind, but if you look deeper, there is more to find."-Tenshi no Hoshi_

-!-!-!-!

The streets were cool with the breeze from the nearby docks and the light from the streetlamps could never reach the dark hollows of the city's stone walls. The familiar maze of alleyways was for once bereft of beggars and people closing shop for the night and Naruto wondered if the Judge's guards had been going around. He wasn't too afraid of them, he knew he could lose them, but Naruto was immediately on his guard.

Naruto hid the small pouch of coins in his belt, knowing that no thief with any dignity would stop simply because some guards had come through and Naruto wasn't in the mood for fighting. He turned a corner onto the main streets and found the streetlamps brighter, and looking down the street, he saw why. The guards were still around and the flare of their torches could be seen even from his spot three streets down. This was good news however, because it meant he could get across the street and down one of the canals to a friend of theirs who always had food that they sold cheap to them without much trouble. Dodging quickly around the lamplight and into another labyrinth of alleys, he let his legs start running, lest the guards get near the entrance to their hideout and he wouldn't be able to get in and not have to go through the docks.

Naruto froze when he heard other footsteps in the alley. They weren't soldier footsteps, they were far too light for them, but it couldn't be a thief. Any self-respecting thief would never have been heard before being seen. Seemingly from the shadows themselves, a young man came out, eyes dark as the moonless sky above them focused on the blonde. The man had pale skin, obviously one of the accepted people of society and probably rich. Naruto had never seen a poor light-skinned person. His hair was as dark as his eyes, darker still possibly with the hint of blue adorning it unless Naruto's eyes were playing tricks on him. He wore all black, the clothes definitely of good make and of expensive cloth. Naruto eyed the man carefully, looking for any purses of any kind. Apparently he knew the dangers of thieves as well, because the purse was well hidden save for a bulge in the cloak drawn around him. Naruto forced the smirk off his lips, knowing that it would only spell trouble earlier than he wanted.

-?-?-?-?

Sasuke watched the gypsy in front of him and if he wasn't mistaken, it was the acrobat from earlier. Up close, he seemed much shorter and far less graceful on the ground. Six scars marred his cheeks, three on each and the cobalt eyes were glinting with something, although he wasn't quite sure what. Sasuke felt himself tense as the other man shifted his weight to the other foot just a little too casually. Then the blue eyes snapped back up to his face and studied him closely.

"You're Itachi's brother aren't you?" His voice was quiet and still managed to echo against the stone alley walls. "You guys look alike." There was no denying the strong accent to his words.

Sasuke stiffened. "What's it matter to you, gypsy?"  
His eyes turned sad as they looked at him. "You're just like everyone else, aren't you? Blind and prejudiced. I thought that you guys had a chance to learn, to go to school." The blonde turned and kept walking, hands stuffed into shallow pockets. "Thought you'd be more like your brother, ya know. Somebody who actually cared 'bout people like us."

"My brother is a traitor and don't you _dare_ compare me to him." Sasuke had moved a little faster than either of them expected and had him pinned against the wall by his collar.

The scarred teenager showed no sign of panic or alarm, like he had been waiting for a reaction of this sort. "I think that kinda depends on what you consider a traitor. Are you a traitor for following your beliefs? Is that any different from what you and your father are doing?"

Sasuke's grip slackened on his collar and the shorter man took the chance and slipped around him, despite the close proximity to the wall. "Try and think about these things in a while, Sasuke. Itachi always told us you were smart!" Naruto called behind him as he sprinted out of the alley.

-?-?-?-?

"Don't tell me you got yourself in more trouble." Iruka groaned as he saw the slight redness on Naruto's throat from where Sasuke's knuckles had driven into his skin.

"Nothing too bad this time, I promise! Just a little misunderstanding." Naruto assured.

"One of your many, Naruto." Kakashi smiled at him from his place at the table. He'd interrupted the two during dinner. Kakashi and Iruka had been friends when they were teenagers and had lived together for a few years now, despite the obvious racial differences. Iruka's skin was darker than Naruto's and he had a scar across his nose. Kakashi, though he always had his face hidden with a cowl, the little skin you could see around his right eye was rather pale.

"You got a good payoff today then?"

Naruto beamed at them. "Mmhmm! And Shika was able to get some extra money."

"That counts as a miracle by itself with that boy." Iruka grumbled as he dug in their pantry. It was one of the ways they made their money was selling food cheap to the hundreds of gypsies in the city. Pulling out two loaves of bread that was still its natural color and a string of sausages, Iruka handed them to Naruto, taking the few coins that Naruto had brought with him.

The grin didn't move from Naruto's face, only widened when Iruka hugged him and told him to be safe before letting him go down the street.

-?-?-?-?

"Where've you been?"

Sasuke looked up at the gruff voice. "Out." He replied curtly.

Fugaku studied him for any traces of a lie, though he knew he wouldn't. Uchihas were well-versed in lies after all. Sasuke continued up the stairs to his room where gentle oceanic blue was all he saw even underneath his closed eyelids.

-?-?-?-?

Naruto lay back on his cot, staring up at the ceiling draped with colorful blankets to help insulate the room. Shikamaru was truly a genius, and he would've been well-recognized had it not been for the hatred that fueled not only this city, but others as well, or so his mentor told him whenever he came through the city.

"Other cities are just as bad as this one." Jiraiya had said the last time they'd seen each other, "Some leader in one of the cities tried to have a bonfire with gypsies. A good half of them escaped."

"What's bothering you?" Gaara's quiet voice was familiar and comforting from the cot beside his own.

Naruto looked over at the redhead. Their family had been abandoned by their father years ago, their mom died giving birth to Gaara. Everyone, well at least all the light-skinned people, had called him a monster after that. After all, what kind of child killed their mother? Naruto looked at him and found no traces of a monster on the light features. He was the only pale one out of all of them, even more reason for the other pale ones to distrust him. His face was just as human as the rest of them,; one nose, two eyes rimmed in black from little sleep from nightmares, two arms and two legs, ten fingers and toes. What was it about him that screamed monster to them?

"Just wondering why people hate people who're different. Everyone s different either way, but the color of out skin apparently dictates where we live and how. I think Iruka read part of the Bible to me once, said something about loving your neighbors and forgiving people. They're hypocrites is what they are."

Gaara had to agree, though he'd never read any part of the Bible or any book really. He'd never been taught much past his letters and Shikamaru had helped teach them to count. The sea foam orbs focused on Naruto once again. His face was still slightly troubled, meaning something else was wrong.

"That's not all of it." Gaara told him.

"You know how Itachi told us about his little brother?" Naruto waited for Gaara to nod before continuing. "I met him on my way to Iruka's. He seems just as prejudiced as the rest of them, but he stopped when I went against his father. He's…different, that's for sure."

Gaara let an almost invisible smile come to his lips, but said nothing on the subject. He wanted to see how this would play out.


	3. Friends in Sanctuary

Wonders and Miracles

_**Wonders and Miracles**_

**Disclaimer:** I still have yet to find the legal papers necessary for me to own Naruto. Darn.

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad everyone's enjoying the story so far and thank you so so much for all the reviews. I'm gonna try to update this story at least twice a week.

**Warning:** Religious stuff is gonna be all over this story, so if you're gonna get offended, don't tell me about it or don't read it. And if you do tell me about it, don't yell at me.

-!-!-!-!

"_Curiousity killed the cat, but for a while, I was a suspect." Steven Wright_

-!-!-!-!

Naruto sped through the streets. The others always told him he was way to easily spotted. Really, blonde hair, blue eyes and a complexion as dark as his was? He was the oddity that people liked to ogle and leer at. And that was in the best cases. In the worst cases, people would stick him up on that damnable pedestal and torture him. Naruto only laughed. He knew the streets better than almost anyone and he was almost impossible to catch with his lithe speed and ability to squeeze into small spaces that no one would ever think to look.

That wasn't helping him this time. It was broad daylight, a little after noon, the perfect time to earn or steal money from the light people. The guards had been a little smarter this time and had disguised themselves. Naruto had felt something off the entire time and had realized too late that the guards were coming too close and had set off down the alleys. The gypsies had two safe places-their own hideout and the church if they claimed Sanctuary. The church was closer so he turned a sharp corner and burst into the pew-filled room. The priest looked at him, not with disdain like all the others, but with a curious and expectant expression.

"Sanctuary." Naruto smiled at the priest. He liked the church. The priest was always fair and had let him hide out here more than once. He began to climb the stairs, knowing that the guards were going to be outside that door for a while.

-?-?-?-?

Sasuke sat leaning against the walls of the church high on the balconies, book in hand and his eyes continuously scanning the pages. He had two other books with him, because he knew he'd probably finish this one long before nightfall.

"_Itachi always told us you were smart!"_

Sasuke had been unable to get the gypsy from his mind, even more than a week later. There had been no anger in his eyes, simply calm and a strange understanding. No one had ever looked at him like that. Itachi had a little, but even he hadn't looked at him so carefully, like he was looking through him into his soul. Sasuke's rational mind told him that that was impossible; A person's eyes could only see what was in front of them. A soul wasn't even a physical thing, so how could you see it? Sasuke's rational mind scoffed, while the smaller part of his mind, the one that loved to read these myths and lore and wanted to believe them to be true, told him that the gypsy was one of those psychics.

"Pretty place. It's quiet too. Is that why you like to read up here?"

Sasuke whirled to see the blonde gypsy, leaning on the balcony ledge casually, smiling at him.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke felt more than a little guarded in his presence.

He shrugged offhandedly and took a seat opposite Sasuke, back against the ledge and facing away from the sun. "Guards chased after me, so I came here for sanctuary. I might've come here anyway. I like it here. Don't you come here because you like it too, Sasuke?"

"Don't treat me like we're friends." Sasuke told him coldly.

The blonde held out a hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'd ask for your name, but I'd feel a little foolish."

"You are a fool." Sasuke pointed out, not taking the offered hand.

A laugh bubbled from Naruto's lips. "So everyone tells me."

"Everyone?" Sasuke was never one for conversation, but Naruto had something about him that made him easy to talk to.

"You didn't think that gypsies were without friends, did you? We laugh and joke around with each other just like you do. Probably more."

"You have a lot of friends?"

Another half-shrug. "Yeah, I guess, but some of them are more family than anything."

"What would you know of family?"

The sparkling blue eyes hardened into icy cobalt. "Why is it that you always have to automatically assume things? You think simply because we call close friends that we've known our entire lives family, we don't know about real blood families?"

"_You're just like everyone else. Blind and prejudiced."_

"I've never seen a gypsy with a family."

"I've never seen any of your servants, or God or any of the hundreds of things in those books of yours," Naruto nodded at the book in the pale hands, "But does that mean they didn't exist?"

"_Try and think about these things once in a while."_

"No."

"Then why should gypsies be any different?" Naruto had a fierceness to his expression, one of loyalty and pride. Sasuke had never seen a gypsy ashamed of his race, but they never showed any particular signs of pride in who they were. His father's voice teaching him the seven deadliest sins came to his mind.

"_Sasuke, there's seven sins that God believes are the worst and most common of mankind and are the cause of everything in this world. They're Lust, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, and Greed."_

Pride had been in that list. Did that mean Naruto was a sinner? But if that were true, why would the priest, who had surely seen him, he was impossible to miss, let him in? Sasuke's family had a lot of pride as well. Were they sinners?

Naruto smiled in that knowing way again and Sasuke felt a slight rush of anger. "Are you getting it, Sasuke?"

"There's nothing to get." Sasuke lied. He knew what Naruto was talking about, but he wanted to know how Naruto knew.

"And before you ask, I'm not a mind-reader or a psychic. I just pay attention." The smile widened a little.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see the sun setting and he looked down and saw the guards still there. He sighed and leaned his head back comfortably. "Looks like I'm spending the night up here."

"What'd you steal?"

"Nothing actually, although I can see how you came to that. I like to earn my money. I hate cheating people." Naruto's lips were still upturned as Sasuke stood up, grabbing his books. "Although I think Sakura has a bit of a crush on you. She and her friend Ino were talking about you after they saw you in the crowd."

Sasuke wondered how Naruto could witch from subject to subject so abruptly, but there must have been some sort of connection in his mind that made him do that. Shaking his head, he left Naruto at the balcony.

-?-?-?-?

"You alright, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked from his position on the bottom step at the entrance to their hideout. Naruto wasn't one to come late very often.

The hideout really was no more than an underground alcove lit with dozens of lamps and the occasional flash of daylight. It had been part of an abandoned castle's dungeon, but Shikamaru had helped take the bars down and they'd built walls from plaster stolen from the city and spare loose bricks to make rooms. They'd covered it in blankets and cloth, all brightly colored and had scrubbed at the filthy floors until they shone. The gypsies were all very proud of their work.

The girls had taken a separate section of the dungeons, and had found mirrors, placing them along the walls. They found flowers to take away the terrible smell of rot and had reluctantly helped them clear out bones and skin from the cells. Sakura had helped figure out how to get water into their hideout and had made their own little canal that had once been intended for torchlight that was no longer as necessary. All of them could see better in the dark.

The blonde nodded to his friend as he sat beside him. "I'm just thinkin' about stuff."

"God deliver us. You're thinking." Shikamaru smirked as Naruto scowled playfully at him before they started wrestling on the stones. Shikamaru always won among the boys, but Naruto was always a challenge. He was small and flexible, making it easy for him to get out of Shikamaru's arms.

"Another victory for Shika." Kankurou called from his room and they could hear the grin in his voice.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled in return, failing to roll away from Shikamaru and ended up pinned.

The smirk never faded from the genius's lips. "Good thing you didn't call a bet."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and Shikamaru allowed himself to be pushed off.

The blonde headed into the room both Gaara and he shared. The others didn't really share rooms unless they wanted to, but although they accepted Gaara and treated him as one of their own, no one really wanted him watching them while they slept. Naruto hadn't found a problem with it and had let the redhead stay.

"You lost again." Gaara said from his position on the bed. It wasn't a real question.

Naruto nodded and collapse onto his cot. "I almost got caught, but I called sanctuary."

"Something else happened."

"Mm. I found Sasuke there. I think he's getting a little better, starting to think about things a little more. I think we're at 'acquaintance' status."

"And what status are you going for?" the redhead enquired.

"Friend. But he doesn't seem that interested in friendship."

Gaara didn't know very much about people. He couldn't read them like Shika and Naruto could, but he had a feeling that Sasuke wasn't looking for only friendship.

-/-/-/-/

**Author's Note Pt 2:** I realized after I finished this chapter that I'd been listening to Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru the entire time. Weird.


	4. Sarcasm, Languages and Captains

Wonders and Miracles

_**Wonders and Miracles**_

**Disclaimer:** I still have yet to find the legal papers necessary for me to own Naruto. Darn.

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad everyone's enjoying the story so far and thank you so so much for all the reviews. I'm gonna try to update this story at least twice a week.

**Warning:** Religious stuff is gonna be all over this story, so if you're gonna get offended, don't tell me about it or don't read it. And if you do tell me about it, don't yell at me.

-!-!-!-!

"_How little you understand. There's another world outside of the one you live in-a shadow world. Things go down here you people in the light would never believe. Nothing is impossible."-Greed__** (Full Metal Alchemist)**_

-!-!-!-!

There were hundreds of poems and legends of how water was like looking beyond a mirror. You could see what was really there in the water, or so the stories said. Sasuke wasn't finding anything but his own reflection looking back at him as he stared into the canal. It was nearing twilight, one of his favorite times of day. The world was thrust into shadows and yet the light was still there. The setting sun would paint the world in hundreds of colors, lavenders fading into indigos and midnight and oranges would blend with crimsons and golds with softest pink lining the edges.

"_Why is it that you always have to automatically assume things?"_

It had been nearly a month since Sasuke had last seen Naruto and he had yet to be able to get his words from his mind. Naruto didn't seem like the type that would understand politics and the tiny workings of the world, but he understood things that nearly everyone didn't. Sasuke was trying, he honestly was. He was trying to see how gypsies could have their own lives and their own families; how they couldn't be the thieves and witches that his father had always said they were.

"Hey, Kiba! Get Akamaru and Shika! The fishing looks good today!"

The voice was loud and familiar and Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto standing on the edge of the canal, waving to someone down the street. Two other teenagers joined him, both with dark brown hair. One of them kept it back in a ponytail and had sharper features with a casualness to his movements and the other had mussed spikes with two red tattoos on his cheeks-the announcer for the show. Standing beside him was a large dog, muddy and with brown splotches across the white fur.

"You serious?" The one with the tattoos asked, peering over the edge.

Naruto rolled his eyes, jumping down backwards, landing lightly. "No. I made you run over here so I could show you the pretty water." He replied sarcastically.

"_You didn't think that gypsies were without friends, did you? We laugh and joke around with each other just like you do. Probably more."_

"Sakura'll kill us if we don't bring food. And we're running low on money." The one with the ponytail told them, rolling up his pant hems.

"Nice one, _capitane _Obvious." The one with the dog said, a teasing smirk on his face.

Sasuke couldn't quite understand one of the words-he wasn't fluent in any languages other than English and Latin. His father was trying to teach him Spanish, which was easier than most languages thanks to his knowledge of Latin, but the word that the young man had said wasn't in any of those three languages. His mind kicked in and told him that of course gypsies would know different languages-they came from everywhere in the world.

"_I've never seen any of your servants, or God or any of the hundreds of things in those books of yours; Does that mean they don't exist?"_

The three jumped into the canal, pant hems rolled up to their knees and they stood there trying to fish. Water splashed around their calves and the boy with the dog who'd followed them in-his fur was honestly white underneath the mud-had to grab at Naruto's arm when he slipped and was soaked up to his shoulders. Naruto laughed it off and they shook their heads. Naruto grinned mischievously and held up a fish the size of his forearm.

"It was all part of an ingenious plot." The blonde told them.

"Ingenious my ass." The ponytail one snorted. "That was pure luck."

"Shut up, Shika!"

Shika laughed and Naruto playfully got him in a headlock. The other one, which Sasuke assumed must be Kiba, and Akamaru grinned and joined in the dog pile. (no pun intended) All four were shoved underwater by each other. Naruto came up last, being the shortest with Akamaru on his head. The crystal blue eyes found him and Naruto smiled wider, and waved. Kiba and Shika followed his gaze. There was no disgust on their face-curiosity and recognition for sure along with some wariness.

Naruto climbed out of the canal, offering his friends a hand up and waved Sasuke over. The Uchiha did it partially reluctantly, but also slight curiously. He wanted to know what Naruto's friends would act like around him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, still smiling widely like the fool Sasuke had thought him to be, "These are some of my best friends-Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded to him, dark eyes analyzing, but not unfriendly. Kiba grinned, stretching the tattoos and Akamaru barked. Sasuke nodded in return and remembered how Naruto had always used plurals when talking about Itachi. Had his older brother known these two as well?

"Why were you just standin' there starin' at the water?" Kiba asked, chocolate eyes inquisitive.

"Probably wondering about the mysteries of life." Shikamaru smirked.

Sasuke began to open his mouth to retort but Naruto beat him to it. "And you've never done that, Shika? You just stare at the clouds instead of into the canal."

"Technicalities." Shikamaru replied easily and then to Sasuke he said, "Sorry if I offended you. I'm naturally sarcastic."

"_Capitane_ Obvious strikes again!" Kiba muttered.

There was that word again. Sasuke wanted to know what language it was from. The word was smooth and silky sounding, the word flowing easily.

"With his loyal sidekick Dog Boy." The accent in Shikamaru's voice wasn't as pronounced as in Naruto and Kiba's. Sasuke had heard Shikamaru roll his r's slightly, so Sasuke was going to guess that Shikamaru had some Spanish heritage to him.

"Hey!" Kiba objected.

Naruto laughed again and Sasuke wondered if their lives were always this carefree. He doubted it, from how thin they were and what Shikamaru had said earlier about money, but they seemed to have fun no matter what. That seemed so much better than the lives that Sasuke had observed in his seventeen years of life.

"Guys! Jeez, I thought you got lost or arrested or something. How long does it take to get fish?" A voice called from down the street.

All four young men turned to see the pink-haired dancer running towards them, and when she stopped, her breathing was perfectly even. Her emerald eyes looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"Who's this?"

"This is Sasuke." Naruto didn't need to elaborate much more than that for her. If he was right, she'd been crushing on the Uchiha for a while now. "Sasuke, this is Sakura."

Sakura smiled at him and Sasuke noticed the flirtatious bit of it before she looked back at her fellow gypsies. "Tsunade wants everyone back at the hideout. Guards are making their rounds and they apparently got some new reinforcements from Paris. A _lot_ of reinforcements and a new captain. She says it's too dangerous to stay out here too long. Ino's looking for Kankurou and Gaara and Tenten's gone to warn Iruka."

Sasuke noticed how when she mentioned the reinforcements, all three boys' eyes widened and fear dripped in. Whoever this Tsunade woman was, it seemed that if she was worried enough to call people back to wherever the hideout was, that it was pretty bad news. Akamaru yipped a little worriedly and Kiba's hand went to the furry head automatically. Naruto glanced nervously down the streets, like spiked walls were closing in on him and Shikamaru seemed to understand and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Silently, with no signal whatsoever, all the gypsies, save for Naruto, turned and began sprinting down the road.

Naruto turned to him with an apologetic look on the whiskered face and said, "Sorry." Before joining the others in a few strides.

-?-?-?-?

Sasuke stood at the stairs, watching Fugaku greet the new captain. The captain was tall, with skin far too white and eyes an icy gold. Black hair fell long around his face and his voice was far too smooth, sounding slippery as a snake's. The man was called Orochimaru, or so Sasuke heard from his position at the stairs. Orochimaru had spent two decades in Paris, also as a captain, and had been hunting gypsies. Sasuke felt a shiver go up his spine when he heard that Fugaku had asked for Orochimaru specifically because of his record with gypsies. He'd exterminated them in other cities and Fugaku hoped that he would do the same in this one.

Sasuke had to warn Naruto and the others. He might not trust them very much, and he wasn't sure of a lot of things about them, but he did know one thing. They weren't evil and didn't deserve what Orochimaru was planning. Creeping silently back up the stairs, a skill that both he and Itachi had developed when they were kids, he quietly shut his bedroom door and turned, not expecting the achingly familiar face to be staring right back at him as if through water.


	5. Restlessness, Eavedropping and Churches

Wonders and Miracles

_**Wonders and Miracles**_

**Disclaimer:** I still have yet to find the legal papers necessary for me to own Naruto. Darn.

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad everyone's enjoying the story so far and thank you so so much for all the reviews. I'm gonna try to update this story at least twice a week.

**Warning:** Religious stuff is gonna be all over this story, so if you're gonna get offended, don't tell me about it or don't read it. And if you do tell me about it, don't yell at me.

-!-!-!-!

_  
"That you may maintain your self-respect, it is better to displease the people by doing what you know is right, than to temporarily please them by doing what you know is wrong."-William J.H. Boetecke_

-!-!-!-!

"_They've found us again." Tenten sat with her face in her hands. Her chocolate hair was braided down her back, and when she lifted her head, her caramel eyes were panicked. She was one of the ones that had been caught before, in Paris. Tenten had been one of the lucky ones to escape, a new addition to their group. If Naruto knew anything, it was that while she would fight for her freedom, she might very well not have enough fight left in her._

"_Not found." Tsunade corrected, "They just brought in someone else to try their luck. We'll stay here for a week or two; see if this new captain loses any hope."_

"_That won't be the case." A soft voice spoke from just behind Naruto and Tenten. Both of them jumped a bit and eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and delight at seeing Itachi standing there, his obsidian eyes as quietly comforting as it usually was to them._

_Itachi had always been a slender man, even when they'd seen him living with his father. His raven hair was almost always in a ponytail and he liked to wear an odd cloak that he'd found in his travels, one that was entirely black with graceful dusty red clouds on it. Having seen Sasuke so recently and having Itachi in front of him now, Naruto could see the differences a little more clearly. There were lines on Itachi's face that Sasuke didn't have, and a peace to his eyes that Naruto doubted Sasuke would ever obtain. There were a lot of likenesses-Naruto hadn't been lying when he'd told Sasuke that they looked alike- but sometimes he wondered if they'd been close. Itachi certainly seemed to care about his younger brother, but Sasuke seemed to hate the man._

"_What's your reasoning for that, Itachi?" Tsunade had long since learned to trust the Uchiha's judgment. Itachi could hear things in his travels that most would never know about until it was too late. Jiraiya was the same, except that the man was currently somewhere in Italy from his last report. He'd said that he wanted to see Venice._

"_This new captain, Orochimaru is his name," None of the people assembled missed the slight flinch and fist clenching that Tsunade did, "He nearly eradicated most of the gypsies in Paris. Tenten can tell you, she was there, but he is scarily good at what he does. He loathes all gypsies far beyond the norm. From my observations, Orochimaru is intelligent, methodical and devout in his belief that killing all gypsies is the right thing to do."_

_Naruto stood up, eyes fiery. "He's just a man though. We should fight him! We have enough knowledge of the city to revolt!"_

"_Despite that Naruto, he has numbers and power at his command." Tsunade replied._

"_So we're supposed to hide here like cowards while he raves the city?!"_

_Tsunade opened her mouth to answer, but Itachi got there first. "Naruto, Tsunade is right. I agree with you both, but I think a better strategy would be to find out what exactly he has under his command."_

"_How're we gonna do that?" Kankurou asked from his position leaning on the wall._

_Itachi's eyes glanced across the room before settling on Tsunade once again. "Leave it to me." _

-?-?-?-?

Itachi stared at his brother's face for the first time in three years. It had matured in his absence, angles sharpening and the childlike chubbiness now flat planes on his cheeks. Sasuke would probably grow to be taller than Itachi at the rate he was growing and the thought made Itachi smile inwardly.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke hoped his voice sounded angrier than his thoughts.

"_Thought you'd be more like your brother, ya know-Someone who actually cared 'bout people like us."_

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Like I'd know! I don't even know how you managed to stay here even for as long as you did. Why would you come back?"

"Because I'm not doing this for me. Is that new captain here?"

Sasuke almost lied and said no, just to spite his brother, but then he remembered that Itachi would have no business with the captain that was his own, and the reason the captain was in town was the gypsies.

"You talked to Naruto and the others?"

Itachi seemed a little surprised. "You know them?"

"Little bit."

"Then you know their predicament."

Sasuke sighed through his nose and replied, "Yeah. He's here. What're you gonna do though? Father has you as a marked fugitive."

"Are you willing to help?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Eavesdrop, something I know you're good at."

-?-?-?-?

Naruto was restless. He'd never been able to stay in one place for very long, even in a place as familiar as their hideout. Shikamaru had suggested finding something to do with his hands when they first moved here. Naruto had found old pain and some bristly brushes in an abandoned room and found himself sitting in front of a wall, brush in hand, painting any scenes that came to mind. It proved to be an excellent distraction and soon the paintings took up an entire wall. A fox crept around one side, tail curling around a city with the word HAVEN written over it in shaky writing. Two panthers, one a little bigger than the other, lounged in enormous trees whose branches stretched across the wall.

Shikamaru came to sit beside him, observing as color blossomed across the stonework. Naruto's brush faltered and he looked at the genius. "Are we gonna be stuck in here forever?"  
"Hopefully not. Itachi'll find a way out of this."

"I know that, but something keeps telling me that this place'll be our cage forever."

"That's the restlessness talking."

_We hope it is_.

-?-?-?-?

Moonlight filtered through some of the cracks in the ceiling, coming out in varying colors as it passed through the blankets strung around. Naruto sighed and Gaara looked over at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Can't sleep. I'm gonna go for a walk." Naruto replied.

"Don't let the others see you." Naruto smiled slightly at that. Gaara never really protested against plans, simply warned you not to do things.

The blonde nodded and slipped out of the room. The hideout seemed too quiet with everyone asleep. Even sleeping, there was always the sound of someone else's breathing in his own room, so to hear this utter silence felt alien. The clean floors were silent under Naruto's quick feet and he had soon left the hideout.

The blonde had nearly forgotten what fresh air smelled and tasted like. It was so clean and _free_. The light-skinned people were right about one thing-gypsies didn't do very well inside stone walls. But where to go now with the freedom? He couldn't exactly walk through the streets the way he always did. The new assembly of guards were sure to hang around through the darker parts of the city. There was one place he could go, a place where they really couldn't do anything.

-?-?-?-?

"He's gonna search door-to-door…even the abandoned places." Sasuke reported after returning to his room.

"That doesn't bode very well. The abandoned places are the ones he'll check first." Itachi's eyes were considering some odds in his head before he glanced at the calendar on Sasuke's desk. "It's been almost two days now since Orochimaru got here. I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto had already gotten too restless."

"Would he be that stupid as to go wandering the streets?"

"Probably not. He'll probably have gone to the once safe haven for gypsies in the city."

"The church."


	6. Cultures, Carabineri and Cages

Wonders and Miracles

_**Wonders and Miracles**_

**Disclaimer:** I still have yet to find the legal papers necessary for me to own Naruto. Darn.

**Author's Note:** My God, I haven't been back to karate since last summer. I felt so lost. It looks like I can't stay away for much longer though. I love it too much. Ah, well. This might mean that I won't be able to update as much, but hopefully not. I'm having way too much fun writing this story to stop now.

**Warning:** Religious stuff is gonna be all over this story, so if you're gonna get offended, don't tell me about it or don't read it. And if you do tell me about it, don't yell at me.

-!-!-!-!

"_You have sanctuary."_

"_But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."-Quasimodo and Esmerelda__**(Hunchback of Notre Dame)**_

-!-!-!-!

The moonlight streaming through the mosaics were a sight that few saw. Not many came to church in the dead of night and certainly not by climbing the ledges and into an open window that led to the back storage rooms. It wasn't difficult, not for Naruto who had been climbing for as long as he could remember. The sky was where he felt safe, like the higher he went up, the farther away problems seemed. Sighing contentedly, Naruto swung his legs over a banister of a balcony and looked over at the city. The moon made it seem like there was no hate coursing through the very woodwork of it, that there was nothing wrong with the world. A bitter smile made its way to his face. If only that were the truth.

-?-?-?-?

Sasuke looked up at the looming walls of the church. "So, how're we supposed to get in?"

Itachi scanned the walls. Knowing Naruto, he would've gone in through a high place. Then again, the blonde probably didn't want to be followed and had probably closed whatever he'd gotten through behind him. Walking around his brother, Itachi bent slightly to examine to lock. It was a fairly simple one; After all, who would want to steal from a church?

"Picking the lock of a _church_?" Sasuke hissed.

"It's the least of my crimes." Itachi replied, hearing the lock click and carefully pushing the door open.

"I don't think I want an explanation."

"I don't recall ever saying I was going to give you one."

Sasuke resisted the urge to strangle him. A) They were in a church and B) Sasuke would probably still need him later. "Naruto? You in here?" Sasuke called in a whisper, the sound echoing through the pews and up towards the ceiling.

A shadow moved across the wall and the slightest flash was all Sasuke could see.

"Naruto, don't be a fool. It's us." Itachi added.

A blonde head peered around the corner. "You guys were thieves in a past life, I know it. At least, you were, Itachi. Sasuke was probably still a bastard." The teasing smile lit up the room.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked as Naruto leapt down, seeming to slow I midair and land easily on a pew, with not a whisper of a sound.

"Getting out. The hideout was getting real stuffy."

"You've been there for two days." Itachi reminded him.

Naruto shrugged. "My head couldn't come up with any more ideas. And I was running out of paint."

"Paint?"

Naruto didn't meet Sasuke's eyes, instead choosing to let his gaze wander to the carved angels along the columns. Sasuke couldn't see very well, not from the lack of light, but he could have sworn that there was a pink tinge to the dark-skinned cheeks.

"It's nothing."

It was silent for a long time. Neither of the trio really minded, not even Naruto. He could hear their breathing, the slight shuffle of their footsteps. Naruto's hand ran along the grooves of the graceful statues, staying far from the gaze of the Virgin at the altar. Itachi simply leaned back in a pew in the middle, eyes observing everything. Sasuke's footsteps were already becoming familiar to Naruto as he walked on the second floor, making shadows on the tiled floor when he walked by a window.

"Is that the guards?" Naruto asked, back stiffening and in a position that said he was five seconds from springing up the stairs.

Itachi and Sasuke were immediately by the door Sasuke, the only legal one among them, peered through the slight crack. "It's them. Why would they be here though?"

"Does it matter?" Naruto whispered harshly, already on the second floor, Itachi halfway up. "Come on! We're dead if we're found!"

The guards were murmuring at the picked lock. Sasuke backed up towards the stairs. "We can call sanctuary, can't we?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and ran back to the younger brother, grabbing his pale hand. "If there's a chance to escape, never ever take the chance to be in a cage."

-?-?-?-?

How strange it felt to be among the rooftops. Naruto was a natural at this and Itachi's feet flew over the tiled roofs with practiced ease. Sasuke forced himself not to stumble or run into something as he watched the city. It felt so different to be above the city rather than walking through it. Was this how gypsies lived?"

Sasuke was jerked forcefully out of his musings as Naruto caught him by the collar and yanked him against a niche in the wall, all their sides pressing painfully against each other.

"Damn, but the captain's good. I never woulda guessed a church for gypsies to be hiding. I woulda thought that the priest would kick the dirty thieves out."

Both brothers felt a muscled arm tense against their sides and both immediately held the blonde back. A low, short growl was heard from his throat, but he silenced himself. The guards continued farther down the street, out of hearing and sight range. Cautiously, the three slipped out.

"We're not going to make it with the three of us." Naruto said, eyes glancing everywhere, as though looking for a way out.

"We'll split up and meet at the hideout. Sasuke, go with Naruto." Itachi told them.

Sasuke bristled slightly at the order, but said nothing. Itachi turned and ran into the alley's shadows, seeming to become one with the shadows.

A tug on his hand made Sasuke look back at Naruto. "Come on, Sasuke. We need to get back on the rooftop. It's faster and safer."

-?-?-?-?

It seemed like they'd been running forever and Sasuke's lungs were burning for air and his legs were aching. For some reason, the fact that Naruto was only panting slightly surprised him until he remembered that Naruto lived this life. If you couldn't run fast or long, then you didn't stand much chance on the streets. That added to the fact that he was an acrobat had gotten the blonde enduring lungs and strong legs. Sasuke nearly lost Naruto on a particularly big jump between two roofs had it not been for a calloused hand that was becoming familiar grabbing his forearm at the last minute.

"How much farther is it?"

Naruto only smiled and stopped, crouching near a large plank of wood and knocking on it twice, pausing for a moment, and knocking three more times. Their secret knock. Two sea foam eyes peeked out from behind the wood, taking in the two young men in front of the entrance before propping it open the entire way.

Naruto leaped inside without a qualm, but Sasuke peered over the edge, unable to see much beside dull colors. "Relax, Sasuke. The fall is shorter than me. You'll make it."

Sasuke had no choice but to trust Naruto's words and let himself jump into the dark.

"So this is the infamous Sasuke Uchiha." The words were quiet, hoarse with the slightest hint of mockery in the voice. Sasuke turned to look at the redhead that had bee in the show, the one with love tattooed on his forehead.

"What's your point?"

"Gaara Sabaku." The redhead introduced himself before looking at Naruto. "Itachi beat you guys here and Tsunade's mad at you."

Naruto sighed. "Of course she is. Is there ever a time when she isn't?"

-?-?-?-?

"You're a downright idiot, ya know that?" Tsunade told the blonde harshly. She'd b been worried when Shikamaru had reported Naruto gone.

Naruto's lips upturned in a perfect imitation of an angel. "But I'm _your_ baka, Tsunade. And at least I wasn't caught by the _carabinieri."_

It was the first time that Sasuke had ever heard another language come from the blonde's lips. The languages couldn't be related though, not with how different they sounded.

"Don't start, brat. You're lucky Itachi got here first and explained everything. Oh, and welcome Sasuke. I can't say everyone will welcome you, that would b asking for a miracle, but you're allowed to stay here as long as you like."

"That's crazy. The entire guard is looking for him." Kankurou broke in, coming from his room.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "They're looking for us too, smart one."

"Yeah, but the more people they're in an uproar over, the higher the chance that they'll look here."

"So we're supposed to just leave him in the streets, just like that?!"

"_Quiense_." Shikamaru ordered form his position on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "We don't have to leave Sasuke on the streets. One, he hasn't even said if he wants to stay here or not and two, why would they have any reason to suspect him of hanging out with us? I don't think he walks around wearing a sign screaming it to the world, so we're safe. Or, as safe as we're gonna get."  
Nobody could argue with that logic and Naruto smirked at Kankurou. Sasuke was startled at the fierce protection of him. Of Naruto, it seemed more reasonable, but Shikamaru had met him just a few days ago. Sasuke followed the Spanish man's line of sight to the ceiling and found that the stone had been painted with willowy branches, suns and moons, clouds, stars things in the sky. Sasuke traced a hawk with his eye and was amazed by the skill. It all looked so real.

"_I was running out of paint."_

Sasuke turned to Naruto, who definitely had a blush adorning his whiskered cheeks. "Is this what you meant earlier?"

"_Si._"

Sasuke looked at him confusedly. "I thought you couldn't speak Spanish?"

"I can't."

"So then…"

"Oh! The word for yes is the same in both Spanish and Italian."

"You're Italian?" Sasuke had never seen an Italian, so he wouldn't have had any insight to whether Naruto looked like them or not.

"Mm. On my mom's side. My dad's Japanese."

"That's an odd mix." Sasuke commented.

Naruto ran a hand through the unruly blonde spikes and shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Wait, so where are you all from?"

"Shikamaru's family is from Spain, obviously, Kiba's from France, although he got split from his family a little before he met up with us. Tenten and Sakura are from France and Ino is from Germany. Gaara and Kankurou are from Egypt. They had a sister too, but she went missing during a sandstorm."

"Egypt…"

Naruto smiled. "They don't look like it, do they?"

"I imagined Egyptians a little darker."

The Italian mix laughed. "Don't tell them that, though. Kankurou's touchy about it."

"Going back to the topic I started on, you painted all those?"

"Mmhmm. If we get stuck in here for a long period of time, I get real restless, so that helps a bit."

"Looks like the rumors about Italy are true." At Naruto's puzzled look, Sasuke explained, "A lot of famous painters are Italian."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah. The day I become a famous painter is the day I live in a _palazzo._"

"_Mira,_ if you guys are gonna talk all night, be my guest. Just keep it down, please?"" Shikamaru called from his room. Neither of the boys had noticed the room emptying. "_Buenas noches."_

"All right, all right. _Buonanotte."_ Naruto replied, tugging Sasuke in the direction of his and Gaara's shared room. "Are you sleepy?"  
"Exhausted."

Naruto chuckled softly. "Then go ahead and take my bed. Gaara, you won't mind, right?"

The redhead shook a negative. Naruto gently pushed Sasuke into the room.

"Where will you sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"There's a hundred different places to sleep. The others are just mostly without beds. Relax, I'm not gonna get caught or nothing. _Buonanotte."_

"Good night." Sasuke figured that's what Naruto meant, but he said it anyways. It felt strange to be with so many people. His house had servants and such, but it was empty, with all the daily routines and such, that it just grew boring. Sasuke doubted that that would ever happen around here.

-/-/-/-/

**Translations!** I got the Italian from The Thief Lord, an awesome book. The Spanish is from my own knowledge, but the spelling might not be accurate. I'm bad at spelling Spanish.

**Italian:** _Buonanotte_-Good night

_Carabinieri_-police

**Spanish:** _Quiense-_everyone be quiet

_Mira-_Look

_Buenas noches_-Good night


	7. Cells and Sisters

Wonders and Miracles

_**Wonders and Miracles**_

**Disclaimer:** I still have yet to find the legal papers necessary for me to own Naruto. Darn.

**Author's Note:** I screwed up my thigh somehow during karate two days ago. It hurts when I walk, but I'm still gonna be stubborn and go to karate anyway. Ah, and I missed a translation last chapter.

_Palazzo_- Palace or large building

**Warning:** Religious stuff is gonna be all over this story, so if you're gonna get offended, don't tell me about it or don't read it. And if you do tell me about it, don't yell at me.

-!-!-!-!

"_How important does a person have to be before they are considered assassinated instead of murdered?" –Anonymous_

-!-!-!-!

The atmosphere was tense inside the hideout when Sasuke stepped out of the bedroom. Even Kankurou and Shikamaru, usually the calm ones in any situation, were stiff and their faces drawn. Itachi stood a little away from the others, just as on edge as the others, although it was harder to tell. Sasuke came to stand beside Kankurou and Gaara, perhaps not the smartest decision, but he wanted to know what was going on.

A man was in front of them all, tall with broad, muscular shoulders and white hair glinting silver in the candlelight that he held back in a simple tail. Two long tattoos ran down his cheeks, almost like tears, and his voice was rough. "-Way out of control." He was saying.

"But-that's insane. Th-They can't do that, can they?" For the first time since Sasuke had seen him, which was admittedly not long, Kankurou sounded nervous.

"It's in _their_ legal rights. Apparently, we're on their property, so they can do what they want with is." Tsunade told them grimly, "Right, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya nodded. "And it doesn't honestly matter now, does it, seeing as how they already decided to start their massacre."

Sasuke stared at him hard, not comprehending what he was saying. "What's going on? What do you mean a massacre?"

Jiraiya looked at him with his head cocked ever so slightly to the side. "You're the other Uchiha boy. Sasuke, right? It seems that your generation of Uchihas has some kind of common sense." The dark skin around the coal black eyes crinkled with a smile before the smile faded.

"Naruto's been captured." Shikamaru told Sasuke, his voice tight.

Sasuke's heart was suddenly about six feet underground. "That can't be."

"It is." Gaara told him, the aqua eyes boring into him. "He went out to look at the stars." There seemed to be something akin to regret or pain in his eyes, but Sasuke hadn't known him long enough to be sure.

"…Massacre?"  
Itachi's onyx eyes, so much like Sasuke's own, fixed on his younger brother. "He's schedules for a public burning tomorrow afternoon."

"We have to do something about this. We can't let this go." Kiba said from Shikamaru's side.

"Do what? Go pull him out like we're heroes or something?" Kankurou snapped.

"That beats just sitting here moping!"

"You wanna become a human torch too? Go ahead. I'm not being any part of it. I spent way too much time getting away from them. I care about Naruto, but this is something we can't win." Kankurou told him before turning on his heel and almost slamming his room door.

"Is that my little brother giving up?"

Everyone turned to the new voice. The woman standing there was tanned and dirty blond, her hair in odd four ponytails. She was rather tall with bright blue eyes, but Sasuke couldn't help but note that they weren't the brilliant cerulean that Naruto's were.

Kankurou and Gaara were both staring at the woman with disbelieving expressions, although Gaara's remained strictly in his eyes. "…Temari?"

Temari grinned. "The one and only. Now I kn_ow _I didn't just hear you give up on a friend, did I, Kankurou?"

"There are impossible odds, Temari."

She snorted. "And since when has that ever mattered? Are you seriously gonna just sit here and wait while a friend is roasted? I don't even know the guy and I'm with them."

Kiba returned the grin. "Then you're definitely welcome to this gang, Temari."

"So what's the plan?"

-?-?-?-?

These dungeons weren't nearly as comfortable as the ones that had become the hideout, which didn't surprise him honestly. It had taken a lot of work to clean and brighten up the place, but even then, it never had this dreary effect. Maybe it was because everyone had been near each other, grinning and playing around and playing pranks. Naruto distinctly remembered dressing up a skeleton and painting its face to be incredibly realistic. That little stunt had earned him a good punch in the head from Sakura, who had had the misfortune to clean that particular cell.

A reminiscent smile came to Naruto's lips as he remembered all their faces and voices. It hadn't been long since he'd seen them, only about eight hours by his reckoning, but already it had seemed like a few lifetimes had passed inside the damp cell. He didn't even get the slightest sliver of light to see any daylight. That was probably one of the most torturous parts; the other being, of course, the fact that he was in here in the first place. Naruto didn't even know how much time until the big bonfire. He snorted bitterly to himself. He wasn't going to let himself go without a fight, but he needed to get out of this cell first.


	8. Vermin in Barcelona

Wonders and Miracles

_**Wonders and Miracles**_

**Disclaimer:** I still have yet to find the legal papers necessary for me to own Naruto. Darn.

**Author's Note:** My thigh's all better and I can run again! I'm in such a good mood right now! I want to thank everyone who's been sticking with this story and for all the awesome reviewers! You guys are seriously awesome!

**Warning:** Religious stuff is gonna be all over this story, so if you're gonna get offended, don't tell me about it or don't read it. And if you do tell me about it, don't yell at me.

-!-!-!-!

"_The great artist, whether he be musician, poet or painter, is known for this absolute unexpectedness."-Loren Eisely_

-!-!-!-!

Naruto sat, still staring at the wall. His plan involved the guard and that guard was taking his damn sweet time. He'd already counted as high as he could on the walls, in Italian, Japanese and English, had already thought of hundreds of thousands of things he wanted to paint on the dreary walls. He thought of oceans, the one ones he'd seen only once or twice; of endless deserts with sweeping sands making a single image. The blonde sighed. This cell was getting to him.

-?-?-?-?

"Go ahead, Sasuke. You're the only one who has a ghost of a chance of surviving if you're caught." Kiba was trying to get him to go back, but Sasuke couldn't feel any muscles in his legs right now. He hadn't run away, had simply gone on another night walk except this time he'd had someone to walk with and to talk to. And yet, now that he was here, having seen all this and run so far, he found that he didn't want to go back. Ever.

Itachi asked Kiba to leave the room and when he had, he turned to his younger brother. "Do you understand now?"

Sasuke stiffened. "That's none of your business."

"Perhaps not. But the lives of friends are, and I'm not about to allow your stubbornness to kill Naruto."

"Naruto probably has his own plan."

"And if he doesn't? He may have a plan to get out of a cell, but to get out of the entire prison? He'd be lucky to get past the guardroom door."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Try."

-?-?-?-?

Finally, a sound in this scary silence. Naruto raised his head and looked out past the bars, seeing a person, but not being able to see anything specific.

"Whatdaya want?"

"Naruto, it's me."

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Sasuke? Why're you here?"  
It was good to see the familiar face as he opened the door. "Saving your life. C'mon, we gotta get out of here or we're both going to be roasted tomorrow."

Naruto didn't waste any time. At the blonde's questioning look, Sasuke held up a ring of keys. "You're not the only one who can be a thief."

A smile came to the gypsy's lips for the first time in what felt like ages. Naruto could smell the cleaner (not by much) air just up the steps and immediately ran towards them, Sasuke following. Footsteps, far too heavy for it to be anyone they knew, were tromping down the stairs and Naruto backpedaled, nearly running into Sasuke in the process. Sasuke only barely saw Naruto flash by him as he disappeared into the cell, only closing the door, leaving it unlocked. Sasuke hid the keys in his back pocket.

Sasuke froze when he saw who was at the stairs. "Captain." He greeted.

Orochimaru looked at the teenager. "Sasuke. It's good to see you. I am however curious as to why you are down here."

Sasuke's adopted a cold tone. "I wanted to see the captured gypsy. I wanted to know if they were truly as bad as Father said. They're worse in fact."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the words, but he remained silently grinding his teeth.

"I can see how a young man such as yourself might get curious, but I would prefer if you refrained from being near them. For your own safety and health of course." The polite smile on the white face sent shivers down both of the teens' backs, even though Naruto couldn't see it.

"Yes sir. It won't happen again." Sasuke nodded at him as he passed by the tall man, glancing backward at Naruto, hoping that this wasn't a mistake.

-?-?-?-?

Orochimaru approached the cell and looked at the blonde gypsy standing inside, back against the wall, and one foot on the wall. "Do you understand English, gypsy? I'd hate to say the same speech twice."

Naruto glared at him and nodded. "We're not stupid."

"So you believe. I know for a fact that all gypsies are lazy and smart only by standards of rodents. And I have one question even you can answer: where are the rest of the vermin?"  
"Standing right in front of me."

The icy gold eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you understood the question."

"No, I understood it. Vermin, right? Only vermin I see is you." The cobalt eyes were nearly unreadable.

"Let me rephrase the question in a way a rodent's mind can understand. Where are the rest of the gypsies?"

Naruto kept his mouth shut. If there was one thing that any gypsy knew, it was never _ever_ tell an outsider where the hideout is. True, he'd broken that rule twice now, but Sasuke and Itachi were good guys, he'd been able to see that.

"Are you incapable of answering such a simple question?"

"We're far more capable of answering the question; else you wouldn't be asking the question." Naruto had known Shikamaru long enough to know how to manipulate a conversation (interrogation) into something Naruto could win-a fistfight.

"You being manipulated by a kid again, Orochimaru?"

The all man turned and saw Jiraiya leaning casually against the wall, face composed but the coal black eyes were hard and angry.

"More vermin."

"I'm with the kid. You're still a parasite, ne, Orochimaru? Even after more than twenty years." Jiraiya knew that Orochimaru wouldn't catch the glance he sent to Naruto, telling him to get out as soon as Orochimaru was far enough away. Naruto nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I'll have you burning in hell."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. How many times had he heard that one? "Last time you told me that, you got publicly humiliated in the middle of Barcelona."

The gold eyes flared and Jiraiya hid a grin. The captain had always been an easy man to make angry if you knew what buttons to push and Jiraiya had known the man since they were kids.

"That _was_ pretty bad." A female voice agreed.

"You're both in the city at the same time. How fortuitous the circumstances."

Tsunade raised thin eyebrows. "You haven't caught us in thirty-five years. What makes you think you'll catch us now?"

Naruto carefully, quietly eased the cell door slightly open with his foot, watching for any reaction from the captain. None. How was this guy such a good gypsy catcher? The cell door didn't have to be open very far for Naruto to get out. He was small from years of malnutrition and incredibly flexible. It was an easy task to slip his torso out and then cautiously slide his legs around the door, still trying not to be noticed. _Keep talking,_ Naruto mentally told the older gypsies. He needed a little time to be able to figure a way out that wasn't through the front door.

"I'm fairly confident. I didn't have all the advantages last time. Last time I didn't have a hostage."

Naruto froze. _Don't turn this way_ Naruto prayed.

Someone up there liked him because they gifted Jiraiya with extraordinarily quick thinking. "What makes you think we care about that kid? He's a brat. He'll probably die in the next moon."

Orochimaru, already half-turned towards the cell, turned back to the others. "You're right. He'll die tomorrow morning."

Tsunade shrugged. "That's a possibility."

_Naruto._

The blonde jumped a little. The voice wasn't a physical one, because no one else had made any movement. The blue eyes scanned the room, looking for the source. There, in the only window high up, were familiar onyx eyes in a pale face. Sasuke beckoned him with a hand.

Naruto nodded and clambered easily onto the desk right beneath the window, still nearly entirely silent. _You got a plan to open the window?_ He asked with his eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and carefully removed the glass and Naruto's theory stuck firm. The Uchiha brothers had definitely been thieves in a past life. A pale hand was offered and Naruto took it, and was helped through the window.

"Didn't think you'd come back." Naruto whispered when he was out.

"Nobody gets left behind." Sasuke told him just as quietly, replacing the window.

"No one except the two of you." Came a familiarly cold, gruff voice and Sasuke never wanted to turn around at the sound of it.


	9. Shouting Match

Wonders and Miracles

_**Wonders and Miracles**_

**Disclaimer:** I still have yet to find the legal papers necessary for me to own Naruto. Darn.

**Author's Note:** It's always easier to write on a full stomach and when your stomach's full of BBQ, it's that much better. 'Course, grades come out this week, so I might not be able to write for a while, but, till then, I shall write to my heart's content!

**Warning:** Religious stuff is gonna be all over this story, so if you're gonna get offended, don't tell me about it or don't read it. And if you do tell me about it, don't yell at me.

-!-!-!-!

"_Some would scoff and some would salute you. To consider what other people might say is hardly a good reason to take action or to defer it."-Master__** (Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister)**_

-!-!-!-!

Naruto, being the naturally curious person he was and having an instinct to know whether or not it was time to run, turned to face the person. Familiar qualities assaulted him, but they were in a colder, harder face. Pale skin, much like the hand that had helped him out the window, icy obsidian eyes, so much like Itachi would get sometimes when he was angry and sharp angular features with charcoal hair that was graying at the temples, surely this man was an Uchiha.

Sasuke already knew who it was, recognized the voice from a decade and a half living with the man. He'd never entirely agreed with him, but he'd never hated his father either. Sasuke forced himself to turn and look at Fugaku, staring down at them.

"I'd give you the benefit of the doubt and say you were capturing this street rat, had I not heard those last words of yours, boy."

Naruto glanced back and forth. He had stuff to say to the man, but he didn't want Sasuke to hate him either. Sasuke seemed glued to the spot, his mouth refusing to work and his eyes were averted.

"What're you talking about? This bastard just captured me! Stupid teme got me as I was coming out the window. Double-crossing snake." Naruto spat, hoping that Sasuke would go along with it.

The softer onyx eyes glanced sharply at him, but Naruto didn't meet his eyes, keeping his gaze firmly on Fugaku. A thin, wintry smile came to Fugaku's lips.

"Nice try, demon. I'm well aware of what was going on."

Naruto bristled at the derogative. "So what're you gonna do about it?"

"Both of you will be burned for witchcraft. I thought this was obvious, but apparently both of you are too stupid to understand such a simple thing."

Sasuke didn't respond, didn't twitch and Naruto was worried. Sasuke wasn't the most rebellious person, but he went against what was wrong in his eyes. Was this any different because it was his father? Naruto couldn't remember his parents, so he couldn't really say anything. Jiraiya had told him that they were both proud, strong people that had died trying to get Naruto to safety. Those had been dangerous times, more dangerous than now, and they'd barely been able to get Naruto inside the church to Tsunade, who claimed sanctuary. Tsunade had been helping the church with the dozens injured in the wars, and had been allowed sanctuary for whatever time she spent in the church and had taken the child in, having been unable to save his parents.

"Sir, I see you found this vermin." Orochimaru told him, coming up the stairs and Naruto's heart dropped. Where were Tsunade and Jiraiya?

"I found two of them."

Orochimaru glanced quickly at Sasuke, then switching to Naruto, who glared back. "Sir, your son is there."

"That is what I mean. Lock them both up. They're to be burned in the morning."

-?-?-?-?

Sasuke hadn't said a word in the hours that they'd been in the cell. Naruto had tried talking to him, but he seemed almost dead if it weren't for the tension of his shoulders. The brunette was leaning against the wall, head bowed, the blonde cross-legged in front of him.

Hesitantly, Naruto reached out for his shoulder. "…Sasuke?"

No hint of recognition.

"Are you mad?" He didn't seem mad in Naruto's opinion, more like depressed.

Still nothing.

"…Sasuke, talk to me dammit."

The silence was starting to become very loud to Naruto.

"Sasuke, you're scaring me. C'mon. It's not that bad. We'll get out of here." Naruto told him, smiling slightly as he gently shook the pale boy's shoulder.

The reaction was instantaneous. Sasuke whirled, eyes glowing like embers, knocking Naruto's hand away. "That's exactly it, idiot! We won't get out of here, and by the slight chance that we do, my father is standing outside waiting for us!"

It was the first time Naruto had ever heard him raise his voice and he felt something inside him shrink back slightly. Still, he always rebelled against things and this was no different.

Flowing curses spilled from Naruto's lips, and Sasuke blinked, slightly taken aback. The cobalt eyes blazed as they came back up to meet his own. "Are you just gonna sit here in fear of your father forever?!"

"You don't know what it's like!" Sasuke got to his feet, pacing.

Naruto stood as well. "You're damn right I don't! And if it bothers you so much, why don't you freaking talk to me! I can't know anything unless you let me in, teme!"

Sasuke felt like strangling him. It wasn't something you could explain. Could you tell someone who couldn't feel how the fain felt, or a blind person how the sky looked? Naruto took his silence as stubbornness.

Growling, he used the speed he rarely got to use and pinned Sasuke to the wall, one hand fisted in his collar. "It don't really matter right now. I'm getting the both of us out whether you want to or not."

"You're gonna force me out?"  
"I'm stronger than you." Naruto reminded him.

-?-?-?-?

Naruto had sat in front of the cell door for a half an hour, staring at it. To Sasuke, it was pointless. To Naruto, he was collecting information. The bars were so thick; the space between them was so wide, stuff like that. Naruto knew he could slip himself through the bars, but Sasuke….

"Sasuke, come over here?"

The brunette complied and looked at Naruto questioningly. The shouting match earlier had left them both, while not on easy terms, at least a respectful one. Naruto eyed him carefully. Sasuke might be a little thinner, but he was also taller.

"Do you think you can fit through the bars?"  
"Honestly? I don't think so, but you've got more experience with this than I do."

"You're definitely skinny enough, but you're taller than me. That matters sometimes. Let me get through first."

Sasuke stepped back, giving him the go ahead. Naruto carefully eased himself between the bars, ant twisted himself out. For the first time in his life, Naruto was thanking God for malnutrition. Naruto beckoned Sasuke forward. Sasuke had a doubtful look in his eyes, but anything was better than that terrible empty blankness that had been there earlier. Sasuke got stuck a little, but Naruto gently tugged him out, smiling when he saw the incredulous slight smile on the pale face.

"C'mon. We're home free now."

"Oh really?"

A smile lit up the tanned face. "Yup. Let's go." Naruto said, dragging him, "There's stairs over there and from those stairs, we are going to run back home and there will hopefully…be…some…Mary Mother of God, what the hell happened?"


	10. Blood, Distractions and Family

Wonders and Miracles

_**Wonders and Miracles**_

**Disclaimer:** I still have yet to find the legal papers necessary for me to own Naruto. Darn.

**Author's Note:** I have a magical eight ball of wonders! Actually, it's just a cheap one that came in a party Bag, but hey. It rocks. Some quotes in here is taken from Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Warning:** Religious stuff is gonna be all over this story, so if you're gonna get offended, don't tell me about it or don't read it. And if you do tell me about it, don't yell at me.

-!-!-!-!

"_The greatest challenge to any thinker is stating the problem in a way that will allow a solution."-Bertrand Russell_

-!-!-!-!

Blood was splattered on the walls and steps and a cloying, overhanging coppery stench clung to the very contours of the walkway. Naruto's empty stomach gave a lurch at the sight and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar braided bracelet that Kiba wore religiously stained crimson lying on the steps. Kiba wouldn't have simply left it there. It had been a gift from his sister. Naruto turned and saw Sasuke's gasping with dry heaves by the wall.

The blonde placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his shaking hand. "I will be. It might take a while."

"There's no bodies…"Naruto murmured as he studied the stairway.

"That means they got out, Naruto. They're okay."

"No…That's worse actually. Who would have the power to kill gypsies on this scale, but not do so?"

"Burning massacre…"

-?-?-?-?

Kankurou and Temari struggled against the bonds that held them tight to the stakes. Wood was piled around all the gypsies' feet, up to nearly their ankles. They'd been confiscated of all weapons and most of the others had stopped fighting. They'd nearly found Naruto and the Uchiha kid when the new captain found them.

They'd fought so much and Temari remembered seeing that genius boy's,-what was his name? Shikamaru- shoulder being sliced open and Kiba had nearly lost a hand. Temari herself felt her back stinging with pain from where someone had slashed her. They'd gotten a good few hits on the guards as well, almost killing a few. Key word being almost. The guards' weapons had been slathered in sedative poison.

"These things before you," It was that bastard captain, Orochimaru. "Are guilty of witchcraft, thievery, murder and vandalism. I'm sure you have all seen the pictures depicted on the walls of the city."

Shikamaru felt a thrill of anger at the last two. They'd done no such thing and Naruto hadn't painted anything wrong and certainly not on commonly used roads. He felt the ropes that held him and Iruka tighten and he knew that Iruka was also getting mad.

Orochimaru approached them and shadowing him, on the steps of the wooden structure that they were all atop of was Fugaku and Shikamaru's anger grew and hatred began to boil his blood. The man had sentenced his own son the pyre! What kind of man _did_ that? And he'd even planned it to be the finale-his son and Naruto being burned before the entire square.

"The time has come gypsies. You all stand upon the brink of the Abyss. There is room for slaves in Germany however. You can choose either a life in the mines or the fire." Orochimaru told them.

Gaara, the one closest to him, spat in his face, the usually calm expression darkened with resentment. The sea foam eyes were currently blazing, and his siblings' expressions matched. Kiba, Shikamaru was sure, was just as furious as the rest of them, but had broken his arm and had his opposite hand nearly cut off. He didn't have any energy left.

Orochimaru drew back, white face drawn in fury. "The gypsies have refused to repent. The evil souls of these witches have put the entire city in grave danger. For this city and for their own salvation, they shall be cleansed with fire, back where they belong." With that, Orochimaru took a torch and lit the straw and wood at their feet, smoke curling into the sky.

-?-?-?-?

Sasuke was holding Naruto back with whatever strength he had. "Think, Naruto! What can we do?"

The sapphire eyes focused on him. "We can stop this or at least try! That's my _family_ up there! I can't abandon them now!"

Sasuke felt the muscular arms tense before the blonde broke free completely. Sasuke swore and ran after him. It was harder for him to get through the crowds because he wasn't as short as the blonde and people had the aversion to his race. Sasuke felt the need to strangle Naruto once again as Naruto leapt right onto the stage.

"I'm sorry guys. I never meant for this to happen."

"You, gypsy! Get down from there!" Fugaku called.

"Yes, your Honor. Just as soon as I free them."

"I forbid it!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed into twin slits of ice blue before he jerked a dagger free from a sheath on his wrist and sliced Shikamaru and Iruka free. The blonde turned to face Fugaku again. "You speak of justice yet you are cruel to those in most need of your help!"

Had Sasuke not been watching, he wouldn't have noticed Naruto surreptitiously sneaking the dagger into Shikamaru's hands, which carefully slipped to the others and cut them free.

"Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence." Fugaku shouted angrily.

Naruto grinned a Cheshire cat grin. He bowed, all showman now. "Well then, it appears that our dear Captain was wrong about us, ne? Murder, thievery…I'm sure if you look inside your households, you'll find some things that were taken from us that weren't there a few days ago. And murder of course, at the very least attempted. So apparently, the only vermin I see here…" Naruto tossed the coils of rope that had been cut at Fugaku's feet, "Is you!"

"Captain! Arrest them all, but start with the blonde boy."

Orochimaru nodded and beckoned forth a company of men. The guards moved forward threateningly. Naruto grinned at the others, who returned them.

"Let's see… there's one, two, four, five….So there's twelve of you, and only…."Tenten considered their group. Only a few of them were really in any shape for combat, "And only seven of us."

Sakura frowned falsely. "Oh, what's a poor gypsy to do?"

The girls simultaneously vanished in clouds of rainbow smoke, the boys leaping out of the way.

Fugaku and Orochimaru shielded their eyes. "Witchcraft."

Naruto whistled, drawing attention to him and Gaara. They were standing on the tarp that covered one of the many stalls, balancing easily. "Hey guys! Over here!"

"Get them!" Three guards followed them, trying to climb up the poles that held up the tarp. Just as they seemed to be able to reach them, Naruto and Gaara cleanly flipped off in unison, like they'd practiced beforehand. The guards continued to try and jump down, but got tangled in the resulting mess.

Kankurou distracted a few by leaping up onto the ropes used for the gallows and swinging into about four of them. The girls easily confused about six of them by dancing around and stealing their spears in the timeframe. Then Kankurou, who'd grabbed a large blanket that Naruto had thrown him, tied them all up, making one drop a metal hat. Sakura grinned, catching the hat, and the girls bowed, much to the applause of the crowd. One man came at her on horseback, but she threw the hat like a Frisbee, knocking him clean off the horse and Sasuke had to duck to avoid having his head cut off. He looked behind him to see the hat embedded in the wood a good inch or so and whistled low. Mental note to self: Never get on her bad side.

Sasuke looked around and found he couldn't find Shikamaru or any of the ones injured. It had been a distraction…and now the others were gone as well. Disappeared like smoke. A familiar hand on his shoulder and another gently on his mouth tugged him backwards. "C'mon, teme. Let's go."


	11. Dreams and Futures

Wonders and Miracles

_**Wonders and Miracles**_

**Disclaimer:** I still have yet to find the legal papers necessary for me to own Naruto. Darn.

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter. I'm so happy that you guys all liked this story so much! And if anybody's got any story requests, I'll take those. I had some of the most fun writing this one.

**Warning:** Religious stuff is gonna be all over this story, so if you're gonna get offended, don't tell me about it or don't read it. And if you do tell me about it, don't yell at me.

-!-!-!-!

"_Living is a form of not being sure, not knowing what next or how. The moment you know how, you begin to die a little. The artist never entirely knows. We guess. We may be wrong, but we take leap after leap in the dark."-Agnes de Mille_

-!-!-!-!

The hideout was nearly entirely gone. The building was still there, but everything that had made it home wasn't there; no colorful blankets draped along the walls, no warm candles, the paintings that Naruto had painstakingly done were mostly washed away, their clothing and instruments. Tsunade and Jiraiya, who'd hidden themselves until the fighting to be able to sneak out the injured, had taken them here because it was the only place that everyone would immediately think of. Tsunade had bandaged up what she could.

"Where do we go now?" Kiba asked, wincing slightly as Tsunade tightened the bandage on his hand. "We can't stay here."

"I say we just pick a direction and stick with it." Naruto suggested, sitting on the stairs.

"You're a genius, Naruto." Sakura told him, a teasing smirk on her face.

"You got a better plan?"

Sakura wisely didn't say much more on the subject.

"Italy sounds like a good idea to me." Jiraiya wanted to put in his two cents. "The prejudice isn't nearly as bad and," he smiled at Naruto, "Artists are pretty valued over there, no matter the race."

Everyone sounded happy at that. They all had their own skills that they could live on, and while Naruto was an incredible acrobat, he loved to paint more than almost anything. The blonde's entire face lit up azure eyes more alive than they'd looked in a long time. He was always lively, but there'd been something missing for a little while, the light having come back a bit when he'd met Sasuke.

Then the rest of his words sunk in and they all went silent in disbelief. They traded looks and glances with each other and shaky smiles emerged on their faces. No matter the race? That was pure heaven to them. Sasuke felt his lips twitch upwards just a bit at the sight of everyone so happy. The smiles morphed into grins and then into laughter. Everyone was hugging each other, the words still sounding like they were from God himself.

Sasuke felt himself get hugged by familiarly strong arms and he turned to look at Naruto, who looked like he probably would've had things been different; Eyes shining, cheeks pulled up into a grin. Naruto was pressing Sasuke close and his head was on his shoulder. "Ne, Sasuke, where are you going to go? Do you wanna come with us?"

"Hm?"

"I…don't think you can exactly stay here. Your dad seems just a tad bit mad at you."

" …Would it really be okay, me staying with you guys?"

"Of course it would! You helped us out! And plus, you're a friend. We're always happy to travel with someone new."

"Alright. I'll stay with you guys."

Naruto's hold tightened and Sasuke half-turned to tell him to loosen his arms, but was met with a warm pair of lips. Sasuke kept still for a minute, before responding, pressing back. Naruto broke the kiss with a delighted look as he buried his face into Sasuke's ebony spikes.

Sasuke felt something murmured into his hair and he rolled his eyes, fighting the urge smirk. "I love you too, Naruto."


End file.
